


horny and friends ;)

by 1800HOTBABES



Category: Barney & Friends, Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS (방탄소년단) - Freeform, F/M, i swear i’m not a furry, its a joke for the bts dora thing, plz don’t come after me, this is crack smut between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800HOTBABES/pseuds/1800HOTBABES
Summary: forgive me jesus.





	horny and friends ;)

Dora was walking down the street when she saw Barney. “MMM! BARENY UR SO FINE!1!1”

Barney moaned. “Oh yes DORA FR*CK ME”

Dora pulled down Barney’s pants and stuck her FAT, JUICY, MEATY COCK IN BARNEY’S ASS “fuck BARENY YOU’RE SO TIGHT”

Bareny moaned louder as Dora came in Bareny’s ass 28292837373929 times until finally he reached orgasm

Dora started riding Barney as he SCREAMED

and then BTS appeared and started singing. also everybody clapped.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m. so. sorry.


End file.
